runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Dragonkin Republic
Dragonkin Republic is a clan with over 40 members, is active and has a growing citadel. If you need to contact a clan admin, PM one of the following players: Indio500, Tony500, Zapin6, Jonsta3596, Baldur PURG3, or Zaodos. For more information on the Dragonkin Republic please visit our recruitment thread, and feel free to post an application if interrested. Quick Find Code:87-88-934-65180542 History Dragonkin Republic was started in mid 2011 by a player named "Indio500" The clan had many adventures and good times. The Clans Culture Dragonkin Republic is a clan with many acitve players who all know each other. The clan often has events such as Pking, Bossing and Parties! and Clan meetings to discuss things. Introuduction | Dragonkin Republic | Kill, Skill, and Chill. We are Dragonkin Republic, users of Runescape since 2004 | Hello and welcome to the Dragonkin Republic wiki page! We are a P2P/F2P, level 100+ combat (or 1000 total skill level), EST time zone (American Eastern Standard Time: -5:00 GMT), community-based clan. In the Republic we host daily events, such as bossing, minigames, skilling, and a whole lot more! Our clan has a very strong and rich history, ever since we were a small bossing fc, all the way to our very first name change .The Dragonkin Republic is an active clan, led by a strong leader that has been part of the RuneScape community for over 9 years. By joining Dragonkin Republic, you can anticipate to: ¤ Be part of a growing, active clan ¤ Participate in the various non-mandatory events that are held throughout the week ¤ Have fun through raising your skills, knowledge and developing new abilities as a whole ¤ Meet new people and establish everlasting friendships J Miscellaneous Information ¤ Owners: Indio500, Tony500 ¤ Current clan colours: Black, White (previously red, blue, white, and red, black) ¤ Official clan colours: Black, White, Red, Blue ¤ Clan Chat Name: Dragonkin Republic ¤ Clan symbols: Dragon (top), Dual Swords (bottom) ¤ Home world: 2 (not required to be in that world at all times) ¤ Members of the Republic: 35+ (as of October 13th, 2013) ¤ Banned members: 5 ¤ Citadel tier: 2 ¤ Total xp: 165m+ (as of November, 31, 2013) Clan relations: ¤ Enemies: 1 – Infernal Savagers Rs (currently in war with) ¤ Alliances: 2 ¤ Neutral relations: 0 ¤ Nemesis: 0 ¤ Looking for other relations? Yes, alliances’ only Rules of Republic ¤ Have fun! Everyone in the clan is here for a reason, as long as we work together, we are all a part of The Dragonkin Republic! ¤ Follow ALL of the Jagex/RuneScape rules. ¤ No unnecessary use of bad language within the Clan. ¤ Respect EVERYONE! Treat others as how you would like to be treated. ¤ Use English at all times, it should be the only language used in the Clan Chat! You may sometimes have a chance to speak French, if you know the language. ¤ Try to be COOPERATIVE. Cooperation is the number 1 key for any relationship to be successful. ¤ Keep clan chat discussions mature. Politics and religion are to be kept out of the clan chat - as many people have different opinions. ¤ LISTEN to higher ranks at all times. ¤ No changing the clan’s name, flag, motto, keywords. No downgrading things in the citadel, or cancelling upgrades unless informed. ¤ Do not BEG for money, items, ranks and other stuff. This disrupts the conversations in the chat. Remember, when someone says no, they mean it. You might get whatever you wanted one day. ¤ No spying on the Dragonkin Republic. This can be prevented by properly using the ranking system, and figuring out if the “spy” is using suspicious behaviour Formalities ¤ BEING LATE TO AN EVENT: You will have 5 minutes from the time that the event has started to be able to come to the event late. If you come to the event after 5 minutes since the event has started, you will be required to give a brief explanation on why you were late. This may not be a big problem, but we try to avoid this at all times, due to the fact that it ruins the event for others aswell. ¤ MEETINGS: Meetings are held, whenever there is something important to discuss about the clan, to vote for an improvement in the clan, if we have a new recruit to welcome, or if someone has to use the appeal system, for breaking a rule. They are set in the citadel on p2p, or the clan tent on f2p. It is only mandatory to come if you are online, but some meetings require a rank requirement to join. These meetings take around 10-20 minutes of your in-game time (if not, a little more or less). They are always on weekends and will simply inform you of what has happened since the previous meeting, including possible future ideas within the clan. There will always be a 3 day notice prior to a meeting, and we encourage that all clan members try to contribute as much as possible. ¤ CAPPING AT THE CITADEL: Although this is not mandatory, we encourage our members to cap at the Dragonkin Republic Citadel weekly. This will result of only the benefit of you getting free (sometimes afk) XP, and progress to levelling up tiers of the castle, as well as helping your ranks up within the clan. All members of the clan must know what the fealty system is. More information on the “Citadel Information of The Dragonkin Republic” section of this thread ¤ BUMPING: Bumping the recruitment thread helps us stay on the top of all the other clans on the 'Recruitment - Under 140 Combat' section. By simply typing 'bump' and replying to the thread, you make the thread go to the top allowing more people to view it! By more people viewing it, there is a possibility that more people will apply to join. Keep in mind, be sure to at least 10 minutes after the previous person who has posted - otherwise, it's marked as spam. ¤ LEAVING THE CLAN: If you decide to leave the clan, or take a break away from RuneScape, you must notify one of the Admin+ ranks by private message (if none are online, reply on the forums, or wait) that you are going away. If you choose to leave the clan, please give us the reason on why you want to leave. If you are taking a break, give reason as to why you will be offline and the duration of your absence. However if you decide to leave the clan for any reason, and you want to join back, you may not get your rank back. Events and What We Offer What do we offer for events at the Dragonkin Republic? Since we are a community based clan, we offer events available for all sorts of players, such as skillers, PvMers, players that like to play mini-games, or simply people that enjoy a friendly community. By attending events with the clan, you get to know more of the clan members and who they really are - participating in group activities and develop everlasting friendships. We try to cover most aspects in the game of RuneScape. Events that we offer daily are: ¤ Clan skilling ¤ PvM ¤ PvP ¤ Mini-games ¤ Creative events ¤ Allied events with other clans ¤ Resource collecting at the Citadel As a clan, we offer you: ¤ Almost daily events ¤ Social environment in the clan chat ¤ Friendly and mature atmosphere ¤ Fair based rank system ¤ Bonus XP from your weekly fealty reward (fealty 3 clan cape required) ¤ Bonus XP from your clan ring Citadel Information of the Dragonkin Republic Here in the Dragonkin Republic, we strongly encourage all clan members to cap in the citadel weekly. Not only will this help out our clan, but it is free, and sometimes afk-able XP, for your skills. However capping is not mandatory (unless someone asks for help), but as long as you are an active member, you are required to visit the citadel weekly. Our citadel tier is currently set at tier 2. As a clan, we try to upgrade as much as possible. Collecting resources will help your rank improve, and after you have collect enough resources for a clan ring, you can activate it at a skill plot of your choice, and get bonus XP outside of the citadel for the skill you activated your ring with (just like a skilling pendant you get from the squeal of fortune). Throughout this thread, we have mentioned what clan fealty is. For a brief explanation on what it is, it’s when you have collected enough resources for a clan ring; you will get a star on your clan cape. If you do this for 3 times a week, you get a fealty 3 clan cape, and as long as you maintain this, your cape acts like a weekly Xp lamp for a skill of your choice. Keep in mind that some ranks require a fealty 3 clan cape. Jobs in the Dragonkin Republic A long side with ranks, jobs are also sometimes given in the Clan, depending on how much you contribute. Getting a new job is much easier than getting a rank, and if there is a job you feel interested in, you can get it by just asking someone who is part of the administration, or a person who is a higher rank than you. However some jobs in the clan require a specific rank to have, for example, if you want to have a job like avatar warden, you need to have a rank admin+. Also, even if there is a job you want which may or may not require a specific rank, you have the requirements depending on the job, you might not always get the job due to the fact that there are too many people with the job. Once you get the job you desire, you are required to stay on that job, and do it properly, until further notice. Celebrations, parties, and Honours Here in the Dragonkin Republic, we will always give a special monthly honour to a clan mate who has contributed, been loyal, and stayed as a friendly person to the clan, in the past month. These people will temporarily get a “member of the month” job and they will most likely be ranked depending on the situation. If there is more than one person who the clan thinks should be member of the month, the reward will be split, they will all get the member of the month job, and there will be a drop party. We also host other parties and celebrations on special days, such as holidays, someone’s birthday, getting a new citadel tier/upgrade, someone getting a 99, winning a major clan war etc. Anyone can host a party, but before you do, you have to inform an admin+ ranked person to make it as an event, and there will be a vote on how the party will be celebrated, such as a drop party, giving out presents, our just a gathering of friends. Ranking System The ranking system in the Dragonkin Republic is based on how well you contribute in the clan, if you collect resources for the citadel, how well you work with other clan mates, how much of a helping person you are. These ranks reflect the amount of work you do in the clan, such as attending events and proving your activeness. There are many ways to gain activity points which lead to ranking up within the clan! The methods you can gain activity points are by: ¤ Attending events ¤ Recruiting ¤ Capping at the Citadel ¤ Getting the Member of the Month award ¤ Participating in competitions that allow you to gain extra points Lower Ranks and What They Mean ¤ RECRUIT: (1 stripe) Recruit of the Dragonkin Republic - this player has officially been accepted into the Dragonkin Republic and has already been invited to be in the clan chat. This rank can only be achieve, once you have been recruited into the clan ¤ CORPORAL: (2 stripes) Corporal of the Dragonkin Republic - this player has stayed in the clan for a week, and has now become a full member. They can now participate in skill plot activities in the citadel. In order to get ranked from recruit to corporal, you must stay in the clan for exactly 1 week. ¤ SERGEANT: (3 stripes) Sergeant of the Dragonkin Republic - this player has begun to show loyalty by attending events, capping at the Citadel, recruiting, and/or helping out. To become a sergeant, you have to stay in the clan for at least 3 weeks, and can choose from capping once, and coming to an event, or just helping out new clan mates, and recruiting. ¤ LIEUTENANT: (bronze star) Lieutenant of the Dragonkin Republic- this member within the clan has shown consistent work and activity. In order to rank up to Lieutenant, you must have a fealty 1 clan cape (1 star on their clan cape), stayed in the clan for 4-6 weeks, and re-did all of the following requirements to become sergeant. ¤ CAPTAIN: (Silver Star) Captain of the Dragonkin Republic - one of the more respected and honourable members of the Dragonkin Republic . In order to rank up to Captain, you need to have a fealty 2 clan cape (2 stars on clan cape), stayed in the clan for at least 2 and a half months, visited/ hosted many events in the clan, and recruited a few members. ¤ GENERAL: (gold star) General of the Dragonkin Republic- these players are the veterans of this clan. They have constantly shown loyalty, capped weekly, held/ participated in events, hosted/ went to all the meetings. Anyone above this rank may accept/decline applications on the forums and invite accepted applicants to the clan. To become a General, you must stay in the clan for 5-6 months, go to all meetings (if possible), have no rules broken, recruited new members, go to all events (if possible), go to all parties (if possible), encourage other members to follow the rules of the clan, and have a fealty 3 clan cape ( 3 stars on clan cape). Higher Ranks and What They Mean Note: After becoming a general, you must be invited to an interview with the Owner in order to be part of the administration, and to be ranked up after becoming an admin. He will ask you various questions, and you will have you go through a quick test. ¤ ADMIN: (bronze cross) Administrators of the Dragonkin Republic - these players has been appointed by the Republic to help secure the chat of any spammers/trolls and enforce the rules set by the Dragonkin Republic. Anyone above this rank may take out the clan Avatar, and has the power to administrate things of the clan and citadel. In order to get this rank, there needs to be spots available, you must re-do all the requirements to be a General, pass the interview by the Owner, stay in the clan for 7-8 months, and collect 2m xp for the clan ¤ ORGANIZER: (silver cross) Organisers of the Dragonkin Republic - these players has been appointed by the specified Leader to help them out with their job. The Organisers helps out the leader in their corresponding assignments. They are required to help organise the ranking system, the clan chat, the citadel, and events. In order to get this rank, there needs to be spots available, you must re-do all the requirements to be a General, pass the interview by the Owner, stay in the clan for 9-10 months, continue doing the jobs that an admin has to do, and collect 4m xp for the clan ¤ COORDINATOR: (gold cross) Coordinators of the Dragonkin Republic - these players have been appointed by the republic to help lessen the work that they have to do. - Leader of Events: help design events for the weeks to come and collect ideas from the clan for future events. - Leader of Security: runs bot watch within the clan, offers to assist in securing your account and safeguards the clan chat with the Rules installed for the clan. In order to get this rank, there needs to be spots available, you must re-do all the requirements to be a General, pass the interview by the Owner, stay in the clan for1 year, continue doing the jobs that a organiser has to do, and collect 8m xp for the clan ¤ OVERSEER: (bronze key) Overseer of the Dragonkin Republic- these players have shown an extraordinary effort of loyalty in being within The Dragonkin Republic, and continue to prove their hard work to continue making the clan run. Anyone above this rank is considered to be an owner. Some of the functions in being within the clan include making decisions that heavily impact the clan and vote on various aspects (such as the SON award and rank-ups). In order to get this rank, there needs to be spots available, you must re-do all the requirements to be a General, pass the interview by the Owner, stay in the clan for 1 year and 5 months, continue doing the jobs that a organiser has to do, and collect 16m xp for the clan ¤ DEPUTY OWNER (silver key) Co-owner, This rank helps the owner out. These 2 ranks will always work side by side. This rank is rarely available. If it is there will be an election within the clan, and the owner will decide who the next or new deputy owner is ¤ OWNER (gold key) Owner, main founder, leader and creator of the Dragonkin Republic. This rank will never be available. But for some reason if it does, the deputy owner will take over, and there may be another election within the clan. Inactivity Filtrations Very rarely, there will be an inactivity sweep. These clan member sweeps will sweep the inactive members away from the clan - keeping only the active members in the Dragonkin Republic. If you have been swept from the clan, chances are you probably didn’t tell an admin+ member, prior to your inactivity. To refrain yourself to not get swept, you have to maintain a minimum of these requirements: ¤ If you are to be inactive, you are to notify an Admin+ rank or post on this thread ¤ Come online at least once a month. Strike System The strike system at Dragonkin Republic is fairly simple. We classify offences by groups: Class A, Class B, and Class C. Once we have convicted someone, they will either be given a warning, or they will have to appeal depending on the type of the offence. What the appeal system is it’s that when one is convicted, the Owner/Co-Owner will call for a meeting. Everyone is to participate. The victim will be asked various types of different questions by the higher ranked members, and then the clan members will decide on his punishment. Class A offences aren’t as bad as the others, if you are convicted with it once, you are given a warning, and if you are convicted with a Class A offence, 2 other times you need to appeal. If you are convicted with a Class A offence at first, and another offence such as Class B or C, you only get one warning, and a chance to appeal. If you are convicted with a Class B offence, you will only have 1 warning, then if you break another offence, you have to appeal. There are no warnings for those who have been convicted with a Class C offence, the victim is required to appeal immediately. _______ Class A Offenses include... ¤ Not following a specific job ¤ Not listening to higher ranks ¤ Abusing admin privileges ¤ Acting immature Class B Offenses include... ¤ Disrespecting clan members ¤ Disrupting an event ¤ Spamming in the Clan chat, and/or on the forums ¤ Constantly causing class 1 issues in the clan chat Class C Offenses include... ¤ Botting ¤ Real-world trading ¤ Sharing an account ¤ Luring/Scamming ¤ Spying Application How do you become a member of the Dragonkin Republic ? Simply copy the application below and fill it out to the best of your ability so you can submit it as a reply to our recruitment thread. Be sure to read the whole thread before posting an application as it is filled with much information about the clan. Place your answers to each question in front of each dash. Please, do not spend your and our time submitting an application if you did not read the thread. _______ 1. What is your combat level in game? - 2. What is your total level in game? - 3. What do you like doing most on RuneScape? - 4. What are your greatest accomplishments? - 5. If someone has invited you to join the Dragonkin Republic, what is his/her name? - 6. What time-zone do you live in? - 7. What are your strengths and weaknesses? - 8. Will you obey all the rules, and respect the formalities within the Dragonkin Republic? - 9. Will you be active by trying to participate in events and being in the clan chat at all times? - 10. What are your past clan experiences? - 11. By joining the Republic, what can you bring into the clan? - 12. Will you be willing to participate in citadel activities? If yes, do you understand the fealty system?- 13. Is there anything else that the clan should know about you as a person? - Acceptance Letter, Denial Letter, Official Invitation Letter (template) The accpetance, denial, and the official invitation letter is posted on our clan forums. The clan members of the Dragonkin Republic are the only ones to use this. It is posted on our forums to help prevent plagiarism. Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans